


and you are my future

by melliesgrant



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, babysitting georgie and bein cute, thinkin of their future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliesgrant/pseuds/melliesgrant
Summary: bill denbrough and stanley uris think about their future while babysitting georgie





	and you are my future

stanley uris and bill denbrough were seniors in high school and both were desperately ready to get out of derry and live their lives far away from maine. it wasn’t like there was some grand evil force pushing them out of derry, or abusive parents, or guilt's that made them want to leave. they wanted to leave derry just because it was derry, it was a town stuck in days where racism and homophobia were the norm, it was a town where the overall vibe was one of eeriness, where you felt like you were in a bad dream you couldn’t wake up from. both wanted out, they had been in a relationship since sophomore year of high school and have been planning their ‘great escape’, even going on college tours together junior year to make sure they went to the same place. they had both been accepted to university of washington and were already planning to be roommates. stan would be an accountant, bill would take his love for writing all the way and strive to be an author, and they both found comfort in these thoughts. they just had to push through these last few months before they could leave, but it was somehow easier to be in derry knowing they were going to be leaving soon.

which is why when bill’s parents last minute decided to go on a date night and needed bill to babysit georgie, he wasn’t mad (even though him and stan had planned on a nice date that night). he had texted stan that he couldn’t make it for the date because he had to watch his little brother, making sure he would make it up to him as soon as possible (tomorrow night sound good?). of course he wishes he could be out with stan, but he had to remember that once he was gone he wouldn’t be seeing georgie every day like he was used to. georgie was the part of derry he would miss the most, that ten year old boy was the light of his life (besides stan), and there was no one bill denbrough loved more than his little brother.

“so georgie, what are we going to do today now that mom and dad are out? i still have halloween rented, if you think you can handle that.” maybe he was being a bad influence on his little brother, because he  _knew_ georige wouldn’t be able to sleep at night after seeing michael myers on screen.   


georgie’s smile grew wider, teeth missing and under his pillow, and his hair was needing a trim, which was obvious by the way he continued to move it out of his face. the boy was jumping with excitement, and bill knew it was too late now to take back the offer of halloween. “please, bill, please! i wanna see it so bad, i won’t tell mom and dad you showed it to me if you don’t!” he begged, his pinky out initiating a pinky promise (which to georgie meant you could never,  _ever_ break.)

bill looked down on his young brother, already missing him, and wrapped his pinky around the boys much smaller one. “it’ll be our little secret, but you do know that means no going into mom and dads room if you’re having nightmares tonight.”

georgie rolled those big brown eyes, moving his hand back and out of the pinky promise. “i’m  _ten_ now bill, i’m not gonna get afraid, and i’m  _not_ gonna need to go into mom and dads room! i’m old now, i can handle this! promise!” bill remembered when he was his age, thinking ten years old meant you were practically an adult, and he wondered if he had ever been as innocent as georgie was now.

seven years ago seemed like a lifetime ago though, and he couldn’t even remember what a ten year old bill’s thoughts were then. he wondered if his crush on stan had been there even then, maybe it was and he didn’t even know about it, because he can’t imagine himself ever  _not_ liking stan now. of course there was that one time he liked beverly, back in the third grade play, but that didn’t last long. after that one kiss he followed her around the halls like a lost puppy, but with the jokes from his friends and nothing happening after that week (children were impatient), he somehow forgot he even liked her and she went back to being a borderline stranger to him.

he knew he liked stan by the eighth grade though, afraid of accepting the truth any sooner, but he couldn’t deny it from himself any longer. not when puberty was hitting the boy and while others were talking about the girls they wanted to kiss (amongst other things), bill could only look at stan’s lips while thinking of this. it wasn’t that he didn’t like girls, or the thought of kissing them, but when he thought about who’s lips he wanted pressed up against his that curly haired boy across from him was the one who popped in his mind. 

of course nothing happened until sophomore year, and in those years in between were spent with him slowly finding a way to tell him or see if he could possibly feel the same way. he was scared of losing such a good friend over a crush that he seemed he couldn’t get over, and by the end of freshmen year bill found it unbearable to keep going without confessing his feelings. sleepless nights where the boys would watch scary movies and wake up with their bodies intertwined, or when bill would follow behind him as he bird watched and listened as he marveled at blue jays and canaries. 

that was the summer when everything changed, when they would go to the aladdin together and graze their hands in the popcorn, and walk home closer together than usual. it was after one of those nights bill confessed, walking stan to his door and stopping him before he could walk in, stuttering his way through a confession and ending the night with both of them smiling and their lips still tasting like the others. 

he even remembered hearing stan’s laugh afterwards as bill drove off on silver (his body now fitting in the large bike) laughing as he screamed “high ho silver away!” biking home quicker than ever, the adrenaline of kissing the boy he had liked for years still fresh in his system.

that was the beginning of what bill hoped was the rest of his life, because to him stan  _was_ his life. he wanted to run away with that boy and start their lives together, get their careers on track and get married when the time felt right, find a house in the suburbs and adopt some kids and live the perfect life. he wanted them to be a modern day nuclear family.

lost in his daydream he almost forgot about georgie, and only got out of it once georgie was shaking bill and he heard his phone loudly ringing in his ear. “billy, stan’s been calling.” 

bill could feel his already present smile growing bigger at the thought, grabbing his phone out of georgie’s hand and responding. he gave georgie a little wink and smile to make sure things were okay and that georgie wasn’t feeling neglected as he talked to his boyfriend.

“hey babe, what’s up?” he asked, turning his back from georgie as if that gave him some sense of privacy. he could feel georgie against his leg though, trying to eavesdrop, he was always a curious little boy.  


stan’s voice across the phone responded with “nothing, i was just wondering if maybe i could come over? i can help watch georgie and i promise i won’t be too much of a distraction. you know i’m good with kids and i love georgie. it’s fine if you don’t want me there or anything, i just miss you and was looking forward to our date tonight.” stan rambled, obviously trying to convince him while also trying to seem like things would be fine either way. 

bill chuckled at his boyfriend, the usually quiet boy rambling on and on, that never failed to make him fall more in love with him. “of course you can come over, though warning, we’re going to be watching halloween tonight.”

“are you sure that’s a good idea? there is nudity in that movie and georgie is only ten. do you really want to corrupt his young mind like that?” stan questioned, half joking half serious.  


“come on, we can cover georgie’s eyes during those parts. i can have one hand on his left eye and you can have one hand on his right eye. it will be perfect.” he joked, laughing at his own joke.  


he could already tell stan was rolling his eyes, but what he knew was a fact was stan’s small laugh. “good plan, denbrough. i’ll be over soon, don’t start halloween without me.” stan said as if he hadn’t seen it already.

“bye.” they said to each other, both smiling as they hung up the phone, bill going to the couch with georgie and stan hopping on his bike and racing over to bill’s house.   


“what did stanley have to say? georgie asked, dropping down on the couch next to his tall brother. he always used stan’s full name, he always saw stan as some type of celebrity, where you had to say their full name rather than what they typically went by.  


bill felt the couch dip near him as his little brother cuddled up next to him, always looking for attention from his older brother. bill was the object of georgie’s idolatry, and he was always ready for bill time. “just that he’s coming over to watch halloween with us, that’s okay right?” he felt a pang of guilt, he hadn’t even thought to ask georgie if it was okay. looking down at his brothers face he waited for his response, hoping it was a good one.

georgie gave him a smile, hopefully a genuine one, and nodded his head. “i’m gonna miss you both when you’re gone.” he had gotten used to stan now, he was practically living at the denbrough house most of the time, and he already felt as if bill and him were a married couple.

bill gave his brother a hug, arms wrapped around the small boy, giving him a smile in return. “good, because if you don’t want him over i can tell him to stay home. he won’t mind.” 

georgie shook his head, smiling up at him, some teeth missing in said smile. “i’m fine, billy.” 

“good.” was all bill had to say, the moment a quiet relaxing one, but that could never last long with the denbrough brothers. soon bill’s hands were tickling at georgie’s stomach, even going for his armpits (the most ticklish on georgie). the young boys laughter filling the room, only ending with the doorbell going off indicating stan was there.  


“one second, georgie.” bill got up from the couch leaving georgie with his head turned to the door, watching his brother move to the door.

the door opened to stanley uris behind it, his bike on the grass of their front lawn, and a smile wide on his face. stan was 5′7″ and would probably never grow to be any taller, while bill was the tallest of the group (tied with richie, who’s growth spurts kept coming and coming) at 6′0″. stan moved in to give his much taller boyfriend a hug, before letting himself in and sitting next to georgie (who bill was starting to think was his favorite denbrough brother).

bill followed behind, sitting on the other side of georgie, the couple looking like a little family with his brother in between them. “hey georgie.” stan gave his little brother a hug, and bill could feel his heart melt as he watched the two. “i hear we are gonna be watching halloween tonight, are you sure about that?”

georgie’s smile disappeared at that, more annoyed now (not really), and hating being treated like a child. “i’m ten now! i can handle it, i already pinky promised to bill i wouldn’t get scared and i wouldn’t tell our parents. i’m ready for the movie!” he wasn’t really mad, but he was trying to seem like it.

“whatever you say, georgie.” stan gave him a sly smile, going along with georgie’s play of this being serious.  


georgie turned back to the tv, comfortable and warm between the two boys he saw as gods. “well, someone put the movie in!” he jokingly bossed them around, anxious to see his first rated R film.

“i’ll get it.” bill got up to put in the dvd, skipping through the ads and pressing play before getting comfortable on the couch once more.   


the movie starts and when it wasn’t spent with bill worrying about what scenes to cover up georgie’s eyes, he was watching his boyfriend with his little brother, never happier in his life. imagining stan with  _their_ own child one day. he moved his arm around georgie and to stan’s shoulders, poking him until he looked back at him. bill gave him a smile, mouthing an ‘i love you’ to him.

stan squeezed bill’s hand, mouthing ‘i love you too’ back, turning back to the movie, but bill kept looking at him none the less. analyzing his side profile, the way his nose turns, the pucker of his lips, his eyelashes, his face changing at certain scenes, and how no matter how many times he pushed his curls back they will always fall right back in front of his face. bill could never get enough of this boy, and just seeing this made him want that future they always dreamed of more than ever.

by the end of the night georgie was partially traumatized, and asking bill if he could sleep in his room that night. of course he said yes and sent him up to get in his pajamas while he sent stan out. alone for once that night bill help stan’s hands in his, looking down to his boyfriend with those blue puppy dog eyes stan loved so much. “you were great with georgie tonight. you always are but, seeing you with him tonight really just had me thinking. i want that one day, with us, having a kid of our own.” he knew he wasn’t coming on too strong, they had talked about the topic before, and he was comfortable saying almost anything to stan.

he could see the red of heat form on stan’s cheeks, loving the way he was still able to make his boyfriend blush, and wishing this night would never end. “well we have to wait a few years for that, but i feel the same way. you’d be a great father bill, and there is no one else i’d want to raise a child with.” stan and bill had a tender look in their eyes, they were seventeen years old, and yet more mature than they should be. 

“i can’t wait for that day, stan, and i really hope it comes.” he couldn’t even imagine them breaking up, but there was always the inevitable that it could happen. he couldn’t imagine himself being with another, raising children with another, but even when he spoke about it he always had to have that thought in the back of his mind just in case.  


stan took one hand out of bill’s and cupped his boyfriends face, reaching up to get there. “it will. i’m in it for the long run, bill.” and with that he moved up to kiss his boyfriend goodnight. he pulled away, eyes still closed for a bit, finally opening them and giving bill a look that made him know that they were forever. “goodnight, bill.” was all stan said before he walked out the door, riding off on his bike into the darkness leading back to his house.

“goodbye, stan.” bill uttered, watching his boyfriend leave, closing the door and leaning on it to replay that moment over and over again. he was never happier than with stan, and today was the best yet. he resigned his fantasies for tomorrow, ready to go to bed and deal with a terrified georgie. another part of his future parenting, all with stanley uris.


End file.
